The present invention relates to trash bag holders. More specifically, the present invention relates to one-piece apparatuses for holding the mouth of a trash bag open to facilitate the filling of the bag with leaves, grass, sweepings, and the like.
There are many trash bag holders in the prior art. Some are simple nested rims such as disclosed by Siefert in U.S. Pat. No. 3,180,384 or by Rico in U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,440. Others are free standing mechanical affairs such as Beugin's Lawn Bag Caddy (U.S. Pat. No. 4,006,928) or Paulus, Jr.'s Bag Distending and Supporting Apparatus (U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,803). Others hold a bag open for raking leaves, grass, sweepings and the like into the bag but will not hold a bag securely as it fills or cannot be used to lift a bag and move it from one place to another for continued filling, such as the Bag Holder of Corsaut, III et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,348).
Many prior art bag holders are overly elaborate or, if simple, only hold the bag in an open position. Many require some effort to set up or remove from a full bag.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a simple holder for trash bags. It is another object of the present invention to provide a one-piece holder for trash bags. It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide an inexpensive, injection moldable apparatus for holding trash bags. It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a holder that can be used to lift trash bags. It is another object of the invention to provide a trash bag holder that assists, by its features the filling of a trash bag.